In the prior art, different connectors are known by means of which a first and a second component are connectable to each other. While these connectors connect the first and the second component firmly to each other, they often ensure at the same time an axial tolerance compensation between both components or an axial and a lateral tolerance compensation between both components. Such a connector is for example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,388 and DE 20 2007 016 945 U1.
Further, the prior art discloses a quick fastener by means of which also at least a first and a second component are connectable to each other. For this purpose, the quick fastener consists of a first element which is fastened to the first component, for example a coupling, and of a second element, for example a ball head, which is connected to the second component. If the first and the second element are put together, a snap-in connection between the first and the second element results. At the same time, this snap-in connection provides a connection between the first and the second component. Such a quick fastener is described in DE 10 2009 016 755 A1.
DE 10 2011 104 386 A1 describes a turn-lock fastener for fastening add-on pieces. Here, by means of a rotational movement, the individual components of the turn-lock fastener are connected to each other. The components of the turn-lock fastener are in turn each connected to a component so that at the same time a connection between two components is produced. The retaining of the rotational connection is realized via a self-inhibiting or self-cutting thread wherein the frictional engagement of the threads is supported by the spring pretension of a sinuous spring. However, these forces are not sufficient to resist for example oscillations or vibrations in vehicles. Therefore, the produced connection often fails which results in time-intensive maintenance work.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a reliable quick fastener compared to the prior art by means of which a first and a second component are connectable to each other.